


Gotta Have Faith

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two slayers vie for one vampire's attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 011 - Faith

When they handed out bloody cheek, that bitch must've stood in line twice. Look at her! She thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She thinks no man can resist her. Sex is just a tool she uses... blowing off a little steam so she can sleep at night.

Faith wrote the book on one night stands. And there's no shortage of men who want to read that story. After all, look at the bloody cover.

'You gotta have Faith...'

No. No, I don't. I gotta have _you,_ Buffy. I know the real thing when I see it.


End file.
